lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Björn Máni
Youth Born a commoner of Larkenvale, Björn grew up the only child of a merchant family in service of the Sól merchant guild. As Björn grew, he befriended Víðarr Sól, the third son of the Guild Master Hildr Sól. Upon becoming a young man, Björn was employed by Hildr as a bodyguard and companion to Víðarr. Training with the guild guardsmen, Björn was educated in the art of war and defensive fighting. On the night of the destruction of the Sól Guild, Björn and Víðarr had taken to the woods for a night of revelry and relaxation. Both men had just come of age and had been given their first assignment for the guild set to begin the next morning. A simple escort mission, Björn and Víðarr were to transport an artifact for Hildr to the Dwarven city of Dol-Baror. As the pair returned to the Sól estate, they witnessed Hildr’s execution and the family mansion being put to the torch. Björn had to contain Víðarr as he witnessed the deaths of not only Hildr but his own family as well. Swearing an oath of the moment, Björn dedicated himself to destroying those who had destroyed his life and that of his friend. As Björn and Víðarr fled, Björn observed the mark of Arn on many of the marauders cloaks. Björn knew little of the city, but he knew Hildr had no friends there. Regardless of their reasons, Björn developed a bitter hate for the nation that night. In the years that followed, Björn and Víðarr came to reside in the city of Gildor. Joining with the free company known as the Death Guard, Björn and Víðarr told their story to the commander of the company, an old contact of the Sól family. Taking them under his protection, Commander Typhus gave Björn and Víðarr new identities and further training in the arts of war and battlefield combat. Under the pretense of recruiting for the Death Guard'', ''Björn and Víðarr now travel the lands of Lancerus searching for those responsible for the deaths of their families. Evidence raised during his time with the Death Guard further implicated a Elven nobleman of Arn, leading Björn to develop a fierce hatred for the nation and it's inhabitants, as well as a mistrust of all things Elven. Brothers Divided As time passed and the deaths of their families truly sunk in, a rift began to form between Björn and Víðarr. While Björn's anger and anguish turned into a simmering pilot light that lingered eternal within him, Víðarr's took on the qualities of a forest fire; erratic and volatile. Víðarr simply could not handle the life of a soldier and it did not take long for him to leave both Björn and the Death Guard, abandoning his childhood friend for his own pursuits. Björn now travels alone, loyal only to the iron-knit brotherhood of the Death Guard and to his need to avenge his slain family. Solitude Following the trail of evidence, rumors, and suspicions surrounding the attack that claimed his family; Björn traveled much of Gildor, yet never found his own place within it. Cities were but great gathering of strangers, villages closed off communities wary of strangers. Björn recruited for the Death Guard, forging brief friendships with aspirants as they traveled to rejoin the main contingent, but never staying beyond their first few days of training. Always returning to his search for those responsible for orphaning him. Björn was returning a failed recruit to his home village when the news of the Death Guard's involvement with The Sons of Gildor reached him. Hired by Tigahn Dailar in his bid for the crown, the Death Guard marched with his army towards Leva Adium. Finishing his mission, Björn rode for the city himself with haste, arriving mere hours after the battle had concluded. Speaking with survivors, Björn traveled much of Leva Adium that night, seeking his fellows. As dawn broke the next day, he found them. The Death Guard had fought and died to the man. Their corpses being collected as Björn walked the square they had died defending, Björn wrestled with his new reality. It had been almost two days since Björn had slept, yet the weight of his fatigue paled in comparison to this new darkness. Grief built in his heart as Björn left that square, chipping his soul as he walked away from his fellows for the final time. Alone once more, yet more alone than he had ever been. The New King The crowning of King Darshia Whitefang was a somber morning for Björn. Whitefang was no king to Björn. Beyond his fresh grief for his fallen friends, a deeper resentment burned. Whitefang was the product of Elven society. The same society Björn's investigations had repeatedly tied to the death of his family. Now this Elven puppet had taken Björn's second family from him too. One of his puppeteers even stood in a place of honor beside the new King. A lifetime of resentment and suspicion evolved as the new King was crowned. Hatred entered Björn's chipped and fractured soul. While thunderous applause followed the new King's coronation, Björn's hands remained at his sides, his eyes caught by the deaths just behind the new King of Gildor. As the crowd reacted with horror at the developing slaughter of the new King's guardians, Björn's eyes followed the agony of the Elf's death. No blow struck her, yet her death was the most agonizing. What power did this stranger poses to kill Elves with his mere presence? Somewhere in the crowd a deep voice flush with knowledge and contempt uttered a name. "Avv'ra" The days following saw a new side of Björn. Books, research, and inquiry led Björn to a simple conclusion: his future lay in Rhivic. There, he would learn to kill Elves.Category:Biographies Category:Death Guard Category:Recruit